T.O.B.Y.
T.O.B.Y. is a side quest in Fable II, available after reaching Bloodstone. Description Once you've made it to Bloodstone, you'll no doubt run past a home on your way to Reaver's mansion and overhear a conversation about needing help to "cleanse this town of the infamous Silver Serpent." Pay a visit to the second floor of the house and you'll catch the end of a conversation between a grubby, belly-flaunting man and a woman by the name of Sister Beverly. The two claim to be members of the Temple of Benevolent Yokels, or T.O.B.Y. for short. (There is also another T.O.B.Y. called the Temple of Business and Yodelling, mentioned only briefly by Barnum in Westcliff. Toby mentions that this was the "previous incarnation" of T.O.B.Y. After he visited Oakfield, Toby decided to rename T.O.B.Y. to the Temple of Benevolent Yokels, no doubt in reaction to the kind – and gullible – country folk found there.) The man, who just so happens to be named Toby, asks for your help in bringing order to Bloodstone's rotten underbelly. If you choose to accept the quest, Toby asks you to start recovering holy artifacts needed for the "rite of cleansing". The first item of interest is The Mutton of Eternal Hope. It can be found inside a cabinet in an as of yet unnamed shop to the left of the pie trader on Bloodstone's waterfront, head up stairs, enter the bedroom and it will be directly across from the doorway. You must steal it (you will lose morality points for doing so), then bring it back to Toby and he'll send you out to find the second artifact. The second artifact you must locate is The Wine of Forgiveness. It is found inside a home just a couple of houses to the east of Toby's (with a cart and two barrels outside of it). The wine is in a cabinet by the child's bed on the second floor. The third artifact is The Sacred Pie of Kindness. Toby tells you that it's in a home next to the boathouse to the south. Sure enough, it's inside the cupboard in the kitchen. With the last artifact in Toby's hands, he'll send you on an "important mission" to bring him a prostitute so that he can show her "the error of her ways." Simply walk outside and use the follow expression on the first prostitute you see and then return to Toby once more. He now asks you to leave the T.O.B.Y. headquarters so he can give the prostitute his full attention. You must go outside and talk with one of the townsfolk to learn what you already suspected: Toby is a swindler that uses people like you to do his dirty work. Go back to Toby's and knock on the door a couple of times until he finally opens it. At this point you now know it is all a hoax to steal food and get sex. You can either use a few scary expressions to express your anger and scare him out of Bloodstone or you can turn the safety off and just kill him. Either way, he won't be conning anyone soon and you'll earn 4000 renown points and the Mutton of Eternal Hope trophy. Description The Temple of Benevolent Yokels needs your help. Conclusion: Toby won't be conning anyone else with his fake faith swindles. And it's all thanks to you. Trivia *If you choose to scare Toby out of town, instead of killing him, he will make small, high pitched whimpering noises as you use scary or angry expressions. *The tattoo shop, the two houses that contain the "sacred artifacts", and Toby's house (The Temple of Benevolent Yokels) can only be purchased once the T.O.B.Y. quest has been completed. So if you're interested in buying all of Bloodstone's purchasable buildings, you must complete this quest. *If you have previously killed all of the prostitutes in town you will be asked to leave the region and return, it is recommended that you travel to Oakfield so that the most time passes travelling. You can also travel to another town and then sleep for 7 days to relieve this problem. *In Fable III while doing the quest The Pen is Mightier..., you can find the relics with a sign saying "Relics from the ill-fated Temple of Business and Yodelling, better known as T.O.B.Y". Note the Mutton of Eternal Hope has been reduced to a bone. Category:Fable II Quests